


Incubus

by Grimmy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Hand Jobs, Incubus Levi, M/M, Rimming, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren dreams, it’s all anticipation and desperation. </p><p>- An exploration following Eren's encounters with the stealthy incubus, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nnn, teaser for the first chapter. I'll be adding the appropriate tags as I go.

If someone were to ask him, Eren wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly when the dreams started. He just knows that over time, they become more vivid, more eerily realistic with each encounter. And they all have the same reoccurring theme - a droopy eyed demon that seems to thrive whenever presented with the opportunity to please him. Almost as if it feeds off of that, and sometimes Eren catches him licking his lips in unfiltered delight just as he orgasms.There’s a brief glimpse of the straight and narrow cone shaped teeth before he wakes up, heart pounding.

He’s never met anyone as impressive as that demon. With his steely, half lidded eyes and three curled horns. They’re small but intimidating, ribbed with tiny ridges that swirl all the way to their tips. His presence is overwhelmingly demanding, despite his small stature, and he’s much stronger than Eren is. The short hair of his undercut always tickles his fingertips whenever he pets at it in the hopes that he’ll get to see the demon sigh and tilt his head. Scales flare spaciously down his spine, around the curve of his neck, as well as over the sharp bones that jut out of his narrow hips.

And even with the strangeness of it all, Eren still somehow winds up fixated on his tail.

Sensitive to the touch and always on the move, it stopped taking on the demon’s dusky skin color to taper into a bony black whip. The tip, generally heart shaped and pointy, curled into something more phallic whenever it neared contact with Eren and he wondered if it was as dangerous as it appeared. However, the thought often left his mind as soon as it entered because once again, he was writhing against the sharp tips of the demon’s nails.

None of this strikes Eren as alarming, he’s had recurring dreams before - although never so vivid. He supposes it’s because he eats hot wings and jelly beans before bed and generally stays up until he’s so tired he can barely make it to bed. Although, lately, that seems to be earlier and earlier, but he guesses work and age is finally catching up to him.

All he did last summer was party, party, party, but with Mikasa finally accepting an out of state offer - after he continued to insist she take it - he finds that partying isn’t as easy anymore. Income is a necessity and he’s got school in a few months. He knows better than anyone that an addiction to McDonalds coffee and breakfast sandwiches adds up, even if his annoying roommate dates a saint who always brings extras.

It sucks because he promised that he would hit a few bars with Jean and Armin to celebrate the beginning of break but he’s already nodding off. Unable - or not really willing - to resist the urge to fall asleep, Eren figures that if they want him to go bad enough that they’ll wake him up like always. With that in mind, he sinks down into the tacky, red chair in his living room and turns on Ghostfacers for background noise.

When Eren dreams, it’s all anticipation and desperation, and he’s immediately consciously looking for the demon. Yet, he never manages to actually scope him out first, relying on the hairs along the back of his neck to tell him when he arrives. Then there’s the cool tuff of air against his skin and his knees become putty.

From that point on, everything is fast paced, a race to strip him down bare. The demon is unlike him, always appearing naked and proud. He’s gifted with the power of levitation - Eren suspects that once upon a time he had wings but only scorched nubs rest on the center of his shoulder blades.

So, he hovers until they’re face to face before levitating behind Eren. He gets the sense that the demon doesn’t actually need to breathe, but that he does it for Eren’s sake. Either way, the misty coolness of it leaves Eren shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut. He’s not crazy experienced, but he’s been with enough people to know that breathing cold air is something that should leave him unnerved.

But it doesn’t take much to get his dick stiff, an absolute fact, and he’s biting is lip and curving in on himself because the demon is scratching the dark hair starting at his navel and he feels embarrassed. To the point where it’s a shock when he feels the sharp press of teeth against the top of his spine. He twists, but the demon moves with him, latched down onto his skin until Eren finally utters a soft plea.

Only then does the demon skim his thick, smooth hand along the curved planes of Eren’s chest. He hooks the tip of his nail up against the thin skin at the top of Eren’s navel, muttering, “Would my boy get hoops for me?” His general inquisitivity is lost on Eren, who only nods eagerly as he tenses in anticipation. Never really one for pet names, he always felt confused - and surprisingly overwhelmed with the desire to rut his dick against something - with the delight that stemmed from the demon’s possessive claims. They ignite fire within him, spurring him on whenever he references them for masturbation material in his spare time.

The demon coos a single word of appreciation - not really preferring to participate in long, and essentially needless speeches - as he presses his fingertips into the palm of his hand. He strokes Eren’s cock against the balls of his knuckles, humming when Eren utters a soft moan in gratitude. There’s a moment when Eren feels selfish, his orgasm is always top priority, and in the meantime he just bumbles around like an idiot. But every time he offers to change things up, the demon’s almost sinister appearance falters and Eren never knows what to make of it. In fact, it leaves him feeling unsettled, and after those dreams, he always wakes up particularly sore…

The thoughts never linger around more than a moment or two. The demon unfurls his fist and Eren marvels at the quality of his skin. His palms are uneven against his dick, random bubble like lifts stretch over at least half of it. Eren imagines that there are a thin set of scales just beneath the skin and that it also explains why his hands are so damn hard.

He presses his hip into the tight circle of the demon’s hand. Fucks his way into the tight grip because he isn’t being stopped, and he ducks his head so he can watch it all. The subtle shift of his skin. The flexing of the demon’s fingers. The flushing of his skin. All of it until he can’t stop himself from partially lidding his eyes. He can’t stop himself from grunting against the backs of the teeth that dig into his bottom lip.

So, he just thrusts forward. Upper body falling lax, he leans back against the demon, content with the feeling of complete support. He branches his arm around Eren’s waist, pulls him close so that his back rasps against his chest. He lets his head fall back, breathing out tiny, open mouthed pants while the demon works his dick. He moves against the slow drag of the demon’s hand, flushing and shuddering whenever he palms at the sticky, slick tip.

Cool and bony fingers grope at Eren’s flesh until he swears quietly. They shift out of rhythm, rubbing along the side of his cock.There’s a sharp pang of electricity shooting straight to his balls, stemming solely from his nipples. And as soon as he catches sight of the tail agitating them, it snakes away to explore the insides of his thighs and they’re trembling. Eren’s skin burns hot and his balls feel tight. He screws his eyes shut and breathes weakly, tensing at the feeling of that whip-like tail bending until it's lightly squeezing his sac. And -

Nothing. There’s nothing.

Outside of being shaken hard by some idiot he’s pretty sure is Jean and, ew, there’s drool on his cheek. Eren’ rubs at his face, sitting up sleepily. Which probably wasn’t the best of ideas, if Jean’s laughter and Armin’s inability to meet his eyes was any clue.

“Dreaming of someone special, Eren?” Jean laughs. He wipes a mock tear and heads to the kitchen - Eren thinks so anyways. His brain is slow to react but his dick throbs painfully and he doesn’t really have to become an ace detective to figure out just what Jean meant. He’s modest enough to groan and at least try to grab up a few pillows to hide himself. Flushing, he rubs the bit of hair that hangs over the nape of his neck.

"Guess you forgot about the bar, huh?” Armin finally asks. He’s still standing awkwardly, and it’s a combination of uncertainty on if he’s supposed to sit next to Eren on the sofa, and general distaste at sitting on the coffee table like everyone else does.

Eren laughs sheepishly and shrugs. “Nah. Just fell asleep waiting for you and that tool.” He adds in afterthought, “I guess I should take a quick shower. Sorry for making you guys wait but we can leave after that.”

Armin, as kind as ever, just smiles and nods. It’s not the first time that Eren feels happy that they’re friends. Eren stands to leave for his shower, flashing Armin his best apologetic smile. That night, at the bar, not once does Eren even think about sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just wow. I wasn't really expecting such a great response! Thank you guys. ;u;

Despite his cool skin, the demon's - Levi, the name he finally supplied after Eren frequently requested it - mouth is nice and warm. “I sucked hot coals for you, brat,” is the excuse behind it. Eren expects his tongue to be rough and burnt - or at least a little charred - because part of him seriously believes it. He doesn’t really view him as the joking type.

But it’s not.

It’s all soft, tiny ridges against his skin. The only exception being the few times he’s nicked by teeth and that’s completely intentional. He’s heard of people with long tongues, ones that can pick noses or lick chins. The demon, however, constantly surprises him by surpassing human limitations and Eren has to wonder how he hides the full length of his tongue.

Eren groans, arching his back and pressing his chest against the warmth of Levi’s mouth He’s never been the most flexible of guys but he manages to hook his legs around the demon’s wais. It’s all good, the way he manages to grind and drag his dick against those sharp angles. Against the bone jutting from his slim hips. _Fuck_. Everything is hot and it’s hard to breathe.

The vibrations of Levi’s responding growl and the well timed suction of his mouth sends jolts of pleasure over the surface of his skin. And there’s pleasure thrumming from the nipple being sucked into Levi’s mouth. Eren parts his legs and after uttering a throaty cry, he whimpers out, “Levi, please…”

Levi’s tail curls tight around Eren’s thigh, the tip of it snaking between his legs and rubbing hard against his hole. It’s just a tease, flat and hard as it moves. It still makes Eren flush and wiggle, mumbling another plea.

Levi finally indulges him, sliding along his torso to swallow down his warm cock. Eren fucking loves his mouth. He loves the way it worships him. lapping and sucking eagerly at his skin. His tongue wraps around Eren’s dick, moving independently from the shallow bobbing of his head. Eren loves to watch, eyes glassy as he pushes Levi’s bangs away from his forehead. Initially, meeting the demon’s smoldering gaze left him feeling embarrassed, but he powers through it - he encourages him with soft yeses and quiet hums.

His thighs twitch when Levi pulls away quickly, leaving a messy sounding pop noise ringing in Eren’s ears. He cards his fingers in Levi’s hair, tugging at it. The demon simply cocks an eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t actively protest Eren dragging his head forward so that he’s rubbing and splitting his lips on the tip of his dick. Eren swears when the demon flicks his tongue forward, running the tip of it along his slit.

He can't detain the raspy gasp that spills from his lips when Levi nods his head, catching the end of his dick and sucking sharply. The sensation leaves him twitching hard and clenching sporadically. Eyes shut tight, he murmurs Levi's name as if it was some sort of mantra.

"My boy is so good like this."

His words spur Eren into scrambling out a reply, " _Yes_ , so, so good.”

He groans when Levi pulls away again to push at his thighs. It makes him wish he was more flexible, the burn of the stretch being bothersome enough that he has to fold his legs once his thighs are parallel with his stomach. Levi bars his forearm behind Eren’s knees, spreading his cheeks with his free hand. He flushes, overwhelmed with the urge to cover his face as if it will somehow cure him of the embarrassment he feels at being so exposed.

Eren flinches at the cool feeling of Levi’s signature exhale tickling his skin, and he’s just oblivious enough to be surprised at the feeling of his tongue sliding between his cheeks. It feels so much thicker there, dragging and and slipping against the wrinkle of his hole. His voice cracks terribly when he tries to speak, words falling away into a drawn out moan.

Heat seeps from his skin, his brain fizzling out following every soft hum and push of Levi’s mouth. He’s never… _Fuck_. Never even _imagined_. In that moment, Eren thinks of his dreams as the greatest thing to ever be conjured up by imagination. He stutters Levi’s name, and swallows down the groan and spit that collects in his mouth - _choking_ on it.

And Levi, the noises he makes, lewd and seemingly disinterested make his dick jump. Levi pushes harder at his cheek, after correcting his grip, until Eren’s hole burns with the unfamiliar stretch of it all. His skin is soft - sensitive - just behind the rim, and Levi’s tongue is ribbed so perfectly. It’s rough and relentless in it’s ministrations - completely ignoring Eren’s clenching and writhing.

Eren pants out, the sound wispy and broken. Levi’s tongue penetrates him much more smoothly than his fingers. It’s stiff, yet pliant, as it wiggles it’s way into him. The burn that ebbs from his clenching hole is nothing less than pleasant.

He reaches out, grabbing a fistful of Levi’s hair, and curls his fist so tight that it tugs. He’s pretty sure that the pain shooting up from his wrist is a horn digging into his skin, but he’s too distracted to retract his hand. Levi stretches and fucks him open with his tongue. He reaches deeper than Eren expects, the sharp tip of his tongue filling him and tickling his soft insides. It’s the rubbing against the nerves around his hole, however, that has his dick leaking.

Levi withdraws his tongue with the filthiest sound effect, instead nicking the inside of Eren’s cheeks on his teeth. Eren whines out, his entire body thrumming with pleasure. Falling lax, he finds that he feels entirely worn out, despite the fact he’s still desperate to orgasm.

Slowly, his hand slips from Levi’s bangs to rest against his rapidly rising and falling chest. “S-sorry…” He breathes out a shaky breath. “About, uh, pulling your hair.”

Levi only frowns at him, but it lacks anger or irritation. He purses his lips and hums, and Eren clenches up again when he feels the press of sharp nails against his entrance. “You need to take better care of yourself. Hygienically.” He pushes in, both his middle and fourth finger, without true warning.

Eren hisses weakly, the muscles in his thighs draw up tight and he curls his toes. “I’m - I, uh, what?” He presses his eyes shut tight and shakes his head quickly. “I don’t understand.”

Levi twists his fingers until their flat pads are stroking against Eren’s prostate. He moves slowly, methodically, always cautious of his nails. “Because -” Levi continues on as if Eren hadn’t spoken. “I don’t want to make a habit of cleaning up after filthy boys.” He applies steady pressure, pushing and making Eren squirm but never really giving him the friction he wants.

Eren’s head falls back, face flushed, and he opens his mouth to let out a long moan. It catches in his throat as soon as Levi begins to move his fingers, curling and uncurling them individually - apparently intent on driving Eren insane. The build up is so intense and sudden - especially compared to Levi’s previously slow movements - and Eren can barely catch his breath until he’s locking up all over. He thrums with pent up energy.

His eyes are shut so tightly that he sees stars and despite himself, he clenches up as if he’s trying to starve off his orgasm. It comes anyways, hitting him hard and slicking up his stomach until he’s completely spent. It’s shocking enough that he jumps when Levi yanks his fingers away

“Remember what I said.”

Eren can barely breathe out before he’s jerking awake at the sound of his alarm clock. He groans and rolls over to hit the snooze button because he _really_ needs another ten minutes to just breathe.

 

Work shapes up to be… frustrating at best and all he wants is to go home. He’s already done two refunds and voided an entire purchase and he isn't even half way through his first shift. There are three new people and since Connie is off, it means he has to train them with Annie and Sasha on the busiest day of the week. That’s not particularly bad, he doesn’t dislike his coworkers. But Sasha sets a bad example by sneaking food and Icees and Annie gives the driest, most clipped explanations.

Which basically means he has to work since the actual managers decided training was better left to assistants.

“Yo, Eren, I’m taking Reiner’s shift.” Eren looks up with a frown to see Jean already clocking in to be an usher for the day. While they constantly argued and fought, he found himself upset that he wasn’t in concessions for once. He figured it was because if Jean was there, he could push most of the evening rush off onto his register. Something about Saturdays made customers doubly rude and Jean seemingly had a way with those types of people.

He groans. “Yeah, yeah. Do you know when Petra comes in?"

Jean only shrugs as he walks off to the back room. Eren makes a mental note to tell him that getting a broom doesn't take twenty minutes. After he takes his first break anyways. If he's lucky, no one is in the break room and that means he can take a quick nap. Possibly dream away some tension after finishing off a bag of Cheetos.

He's been so tired lately...

And it's not like he hasn't been getting enough sleep. Nine full hours usually felt like a lot. Usually. He thinks, cheeks pinking slightly, that it has everything to do with his sleep activity, or more accurately, with Levi. But he supposes he doesn't mind too much.

No girlfriend - and now he figures he should include boyfriends even though he has absolutely no clue how to even approach a guy - and a decent amount of free time left him decently wound up. So, it's not exactly an unwelcome change. He shrugs apologetically at Annie, who seems impossibly frustrated with Sasha's bouncing, as he clocks out.

He's got better things in mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All related drabble requests should be directed to my tumblr(since it's pretty easy to post those from my phone): undeadtodd.tumblr.com (I should probably point out that this will be the only place I post them.)
> 
> Slowly building into work relations I guess. I swear there's a reason for that probably. I mostly wanted to get this out since I'll no longer be able to type on my laptop(since it's charger port is broken and I'm using the last of my battery power to post this), which means I'll be writing incredibly slow. Again, updates will be irregular(ESPECIALLY SINCE I NOW WORK TWO JOBS, YAY ME), and this project isn't my first priority. I've got big things planned(hopefully all good).
> 
> Uhh, again, thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise consistently quick updates. This is just a short story to distract me when I feel overwhelmed by more serious projects(which means I'll probably write for this more than anything else because whee procrastination, but that also means that I more than likely won't spend time betaing it). That being said, it could possibly go on for two more chapters or keeping going for fifty more. I hope you peeps enjoyed it.
> 
> Any related drabbles(or drabble requests) can be found strictly on my [tumblr](http://undeadtodd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
